


They can't blame me this time...

by Emma_with_her_head_in_the_clouds



Series: Trouble seems to find me... [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_with_her_head_in_the_clouds/pseuds/Emma_with_her_head_in_the_clouds
Summary: Peter ends up in trouble. Again. But this time it's really not his fault. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. For once, it wasn't even to do with Spider-Man.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony lost his train of thought mid rant. What was he saying? It was something to do with climbing on the roof being an idiotic idea, but he was fairly certain he'd already covered that. He would have thought Peter was smarter than that, or he'd at least have a better excuse than "my essay blew away". 

Tony wanted to make sure he covered what a stupid idea it was, without making Peter wish he'd never called Tony for help in the first place. That was one sensible thing he did, though one of the things that surprised Tony the most. Since when did Peter need help getting down from a roof? He didn't have his suit of course (something Tony would get to in a minute), but still. Maybe Peter's recent experiences had installed some caution into him. Or fear. Tony hoped it was the former.

He could make a good guess why Peter had ended up on the roof, even if the kid himself didn't admit it. It was because he missed being Spider-Man. He'd been training/resting after the drowning incident, and then the suit had been taken out by an EMP. Tony had lost track of time, but now that he thought about it, that was almost a week ago. He had intended on getting the suit fixed and back to Peter sooner, but he'd been distracted. Trying to deal with the rest of the chaos caused by that mission for one thing; turns out it was a much bigger deal than he'd let on to Peter, and he was still nowhere near getting to the bottom of it. 

Deciding that he'd had enough "words" with the kid, he called Happy to take him back to school. To be honest, he hadn't even planned to take him to the Avengers' compound at all, just had gone into autopilot in his wrath after picking him up, and hadn't thought to drop him off by the school. He just wouldn't say anything, and let Peter assume it was intentional.

***

Peter ran into the lunch hall, slightly late (having missed the whole of English class). Ned passed him his rucksack (having got his vague text after he'd disappeared at break).  
"So I heard you skived English?" MJ said to him in a tone suggesting a question.  
"Erm, yeah, something came up…" Peter said vaguely, giving Ned a look suggesting he'd fill him in later. MJ's face suggested that was the worst excuse she'd ever heard, but didn't press it.  
"Remember we have Ac Dec practice after school, if you're not planning on doing another disappearing act," she told him, before returning to her book.

He ate his lunch quickly and ran over to English to hand his essay in before next class. The teacher wasn't there so he just left in on his desk, trying to flatten out some of the creases. He imagined the teacher may have questions on why Peter missed class and now a very disheveled essay had appeared on his desk, but Peter didn't stick around to answer. 

***

The next morning whilst he was eating his breakfast, he got a text through that made him smile.  
Mr Stark (9:48): Hey kid. Your suit's fixed. Call Happy to pick you up when you're ready, and come over to the compound. I'm busy, but Tim has agreed to supervise you testing the suit out.  
[Tim was one of the personal trainers that worked with the Avengers. Peter had trained with him a few times, though usually it was more fitness training than superhero].  
Peter's phone (9:51): Thanks Mr Stark!  
Mr Stark (9:52): No problem. Make sure you stay out of trouble…


	2. Chapter 2

Tim stood and watched as Peter swung his way around the gymnasium. He didn't really have anything to add; Peter knew far more about his abilities than Tim did, so it felt more like a tick-box exercise. He could feedback to Mr Stark that the suit appeared to be functioning well, and he didn't have any personal objections to Peter going out patrolling.

Peter didn't think that Tony had made any changes to the spider-suit at all (besides fixing it), but at the end Tim informed him that he'd been told to let him know that some of Karen's protocols had been changed, one being that in an emergency she would contact F.R.I.D.A.Y. instead of Tony directly, because if Tony was unavailable, F.R.I.D.A.Y. would automatically transfer him to one of the other Avengers. That sounded sensible enough to Peter (but he did wonder to himself what the other protocol changes were).

 

***

 

Peter was excited as he left school on Monday. He'd finally been told he was allowed to go out patrolling. His spider-suit was in his rucksack ready. But first he needed to pop to the bank. His aunt had reminded him he still had a cheque from Christmas to pay in. Who even used cheques anymore? He stood in line impatiently; he rarely went to the bank, but when he did, it always seemed to take forever. But it was his turn next. He just needed the two men currently at the counter to finish whatever they were doing. Unfortunately they had other ideas. 

Peter was quickly pulled out of a daydream by screaming. The two men had pulled out guns, and were apparently robbing the place. Peter had stopped bank robberies before, and his first thought was to do it again. But he wasn't in his spider-suit (it would have looked weird if Spider-Man had stood in line, waiting to deposit a cheque into Peter Parker's bank account). He could hardly change into it in the middle of a bank, in front of all these people, during a robbery. He joined the rest of the customers in standing with his hands up (although, probably looked less stressed, and more curious than the rest). 

He wondered whether to try and contact someone for help. Getting his phone out of his pocket would probably be a bad idea. As would calling into his rucksack and trying to talk to Karen. He couldn't rule out that the suit was automatically listening all the time and had triggered an alarm, but he doubted it. The best plan might just be to be sensible and do what the robbers say, and wait for them to leave or the police to show up. 

"Hurry up!" one of the robbers yelled at a bank clerk who was meant to be handing over the money behind the counter, "Before the police show up!"  
"Or the Avengers, or that spider dude,!" the other robber added. Peter smirked at that, trying to keep a laugh from escaping his lips. Well, he'd put money on the fact that Spider-Man wasn't going to be showing up.

Peter itched the watch on his wrist, and an idea crossed his mind. As well as functioning as a watch, it was also tracking him, and recording his heart rate. He tried to move the watch back and forth from his wrist in a …,---,… pattern. If F.R.I.D.A.Y. detected his distress message, she'd send someone. If not, he'd just have to wait, but he felt better having done something.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir," F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced, interrupting Tony as he looked frustratingly through a pile of notes, "it appears Mr Parker may be trying to communicate."  
"Trying? He hasn't got into trouble already has he? Surely he's only just gone out patrolling?"  
"He hasn't put the suit on, but it seems he may be trying to spell out S.O.S in morse code on his watch."  
"Where is he?" Tony asked, bringing up screens of information from the watch. F.R.I.D.A.Y. highlighted Peter's location on a map. Tony was slightly surprised to see it was at a bank.  
"Is there anything in the news about the bank? Can you pick up any audio from his suit?"  
"It's not been officially confirmed, but local social media feeds suggest there may be a robbery taking place. As for suit audio, I'm not really picking anything up. I believe it may be because the suit is in his bag." Tony sighed and started summoning a suit.  
"I'm heading over. Try to make contact with the police responding to the incident."

***

Iron Man didn't usually stop bank robberies, but Tony was making an exception considering it sounded like Peter had managed to get himself mixed up in it. The kid really was a magnet for trouble it seemed. Tony was hoping that Peter wasn't going to try and be a hero, considering the fact he wasn't wearing his suit. 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. what's going on in there? What's the plan?" he asked as he arrived above the bank. He wasn't sure whether to just storm in from the front, or try and sneak his way in. Police were starting to surround the building.  
"There appears to be two robbers and thirteen hostages, including Mr Parker. All appear relatively unharmed. I believe the police are waiting for them to make demands. There is a back door you may be able to break open. Any infiltration into the bank though may ignite tensions. The robbers are apparently feeling trapped, and looking for a way out. We don't want to antagonist them into harming a hostage."  
"I'm going to start trying to break the back door down. Can you let me know if anything changes, or if they notice me trying to break in?"

He used his blasters to break the locks on the back door, trying to be as quiet as possible.  
"The robbers aren't happy with the police. They're threatening to shoot a hostage!" F.R.I.D.A.Y. updated him, sounding worried. Tony increased his pace at breaking the door. "Sir! I think they're threatening to suit Mr Parker!" 

That did it. Tony gave up on any attempt of subtlety. He ripped the door off and flew into the bank. One robber was stood with a gun pointed at the front of Peter's head. Peter was on his knees with his hands up in a manner suggesting he was trying to talk them down. He looked nervous, but not as scared as he could be considering people were threatening to shoot him in the head. The other robber was stood at the other side of the room, also pointing a gun in Peter's direction. Tony only had a fraction of a second to decide what to do. He flew straight at the robber nearest Peter, barreling him backwards. The other robber started shooting towards them. Peter threw himself on the ground and started crawling towards him. He'd been shocked when Iron Man first flew in, but now was feeling determined to help, reassured because Mr Stark was there too. He tried to dodge as the robber started firing at him. He grabbed for the gun and jumped up into a two-legged kick, forcing the robber backwards. 

The police started storming the room, wearing full-on SWAT gear. There was so much yelling. It hurt his ears, his advanced senses overwhelmed. He stumbled backwards, dropping the gun, scared that they might mistake him for a bank robber. Amongst the shouting, he thought he heard them yelling to get on the ground. He didn't know if they were walking to him or not, but he wasn't taking any chances. It might sound strange, but he was far more afraid now than he was during the robbery, even when the robbers had been threatening to shoot him. He lay on the floor, covering his ears with his hands.

After a few seconds, he thought he heard a bit of commotion behind him.   
"Get out of my way!" Tony forcefully told the SWAT team. Tony Stark wouldn't be intimidated or told what to do by anyone. He barged them out of his way so he could get to Peter. He touched Peter's shoulder supportively, and started pulling him to his feet. Peter stared at him, still unsure what was happening. "Lets get you up, kid," Tony started, then suddenly shock and concern crossed his face. "Are you shot!?" he asked, gesturing at the red patch on the side of Peter's T shirt. It appeared Peter hadn't noticed. He lifted his shirt up to examine his abdomen.   
"Just grazed I think," he said, trying to play down the situation. Tony wasn't taking his word for it. He made to pick Peter up.  
"Come on, I'm taking you to get checked out," he told Peter. Peter reluctantly let Tony scoop him into his arms. The SWAT team gave them a weird look, and looked like they wanted to stop Iron Man from taking away one of their witnesses, but no one wanted to argue with him.   
"Wait!" Peter said. Tony stopped, worried, but Peter just leaned down an arm (wincing slightly), and grabbed his rucksack from the ground. He didn't want to just leave it, considering that his Spider-suit was in it. He hooked it over his arm. As Tony strode to the door, one of the police stepped into his path.  
"This man is shot," Tony told him, in a no-nonsense voice, "I am taking him to get help." Before the policeman could say anything, he added, "If you need either of us to make a statement, you know how to contact me." He shut the faceplate on his suit without waiting for a reply. Reluctantly, the man stepped aside, and Tony flew off. Peter was impressed with how imposing a figure Iron Man was. He already knew Tony Stark was not a man to argue with, but still. He was also secretly pleased that Mr Stark had referred to him as "this man", considering that he usually called him "kid".


	4. Chapter 4

There was a small crowd of the medical team congregated waiting for them when they landed at the Avengers' base. Peter recognised a lot of them from his previous visits to the med bay. Tony placed him down quickly but carefully onto a stretcher. Peter tried to climb back down off it.  
"I'm fine! I can walk to the med bay!"  
"You were shot!"  
"I was grazed!"  
"Let them be the judge of that!" Tony insisted, as the medics started inspecting Peter whilst wheeling him inside. Peter reluctantly lay down, partly because it would just be easier than arguing. Tony took his rucksack from him, and walked by his side. 

There was a reasonable amount of blood soaked into Peter's shirt, but by the time he removed it when they got inside (the medics wanted to cut it off, but Peter started pulling it over his head before they had a chance, which did mean it got knotted up a bit with some of the monitoring leads they'd started sticking to him), the wound underneath had practically stopped bleeding. Peter had been right when he said the bullet had just grazed him. They decided it didn't even need stitches, just washed it out and bandaged it up.

"So…" Tony started, expectingly, once the medics were done with Peter.  
"So…" Peter repeated, looking back at him, with just the hint of a smirk amongst his "oblivious" look.  
"How did you managed to get mixed up in a bank robbery. What were you even doing in a bank in the first place? Have you not heard of internet banking?"  
"I went to pay in one of my Christmas cheques. Ah, damn it…" he replied, his face falling.  
"What?" Tony asked, concerned.  
"After all that, I still didn't get to pay my cheque in! I'll have to go back!"  
"Oh no you won't. Don't think I'm letting you anywhere near another bank anytime soon! You're too much of a danger magnet. It would probably just descend into another hostage situation." Peter shrugged at that, not disagreeing. "We'll have someone else pay it in for you. I'm sure one of my employees will be off there at some point. I probably have an account there." Peter wouldn't be surprised if Tony had accounts at most of the banks in the city, and each would thousands of times more in than his bank account. 

Tony had Peter tell him the whole story of the robbery. His was quite impressed with how he used his watch to send an S.O.S. message.  
"But why did you start trying to fight the guy? You could have got shot… you did get shot!"  
"Slightly…" Peter muttered quietly. He paused before answering the question. "I had to! He was shooting! He could have killed someone. I'd spent the whole time not doing anything. But I couldn't just stand back then. Surely you see that? Please don't be angry with me! Please don't take the suit away again!"  
"You know I'm never going to take your suit away! Well, I did last week technically, but that was to fix it. I meant it when I said I'd never take it away again. And of course I'm not angry with you. This wasn't your fault. I'm proud of you. I know you're frustrated you couldn't do anything, but it takes bravery and strategy to know when you should just stand back and wait. To be honest, it's probably something I need to learn more."

They discussed it a bit longer, then Tony sighed, and said they probably should go back to talk to the police.  
"I thought you told them to contact you?"  
"I did, but it would probably be good if we don't push it. I don't really want the whole police force to hate me." Tony admitted. "But first, I think maybe you should call your aunt," he added. This time Peter sighed. This wasn't going to be a fun conversation…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again, I'm not sure how the story is going to continue, but I'll try to write the next part of the series soon. If anyone does have any ideas or feedback, please leave them in the comments!


End file.
